Disguised- A Halloween Tale
by lostsoul512
Summary: The boys have all sorts of encounters at Jack's Halloween party. But some feelings will always have to be disguised. JackxRalph, SimonxRoger


**A/N: So, yeah. I know it's been a few days since Halloween, but I did promise you all a story. Since I don't exactly feel like writing my English paper, even if it IS due tomorrow, I thought now was the perfect time to get this posted. Be prepared for excessive fluffiness and Simon's obsession with Lana Del Rey. Happy belated Halloween, guys. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

If there was one thing Jack Merridew loved, it was a good party. And if there was one thing that assured a good party, it was Halloween.

Jack had spared no expense, decking out his entire house with lights and smoke machines, creating an elaborate buffet of every type of food. He had a thousand songs queued to play all night long, knowing full well that things were probably going to press on long into the next morning.

Now, the redhead found himself in his grand master bathroom, some laid-back trance track playing as he contemplated his costume. It had taken days of consideration, going back and forth on what to be. Halloween was the one day he could be anything he wanted, anything but the tortured soul he tried to suppress. And besides, as the host of the most anticipated seasonal party on this side of the Thames, he had to have the best costume.

He'd finally gone with a careful balance of cleverness and scariness, and decided to go as Jack the Ripper. Finding period clothing had been easy, and so was creating fake bloodstains. Acquiring an authentic sickle had been slightly more difficult, but since he was Jack Merridew, nothing was out of his reach. He had made quite a name for himself since graduating, something no one had expected from the teenager with the waking nightmares and a slew of medications.

It didn't take long to assemble himself, slicking back his hair and using some pale blue eye makes to give himself a shadowy look. Jack smiled at himself a little in the mirror. Tonight, he would finally swallow his pride. He would finally confess his true feelings.

The sound of the doorbell made him jump, interrupting his thoughts. Jack took a deep, calming breath, hoping to summon a bit more courage than he was feeling. Well, there was no time like the presence. Flicking off the lights, he went to greet his guests.

XXX

By the time Ralph Simmons arrived on Jack's front step, he could tell the party was in full swing. It had taken a lot of time to forget about their past, about all the things that they'd been through. But an especially important conversation with his doctor had made him realize that Jack would always be a part of him, two beings that couldn't be separated. So he'd abandoned his hate, let go of the past, and come to terms with the man that was Jack Merridew. Over time, with much effort and strain, they had become some sort of friends.

"This is ridiculous," Ralph muttered, tugging at the hem of the Navy costume he'd been black-mailed into wearing.

From beside him, the younger boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Simon really did make the perfect angel, these massive white wings outstretched behind him. "Stop complaining!" He said, playfully shoving Ralph. "You promised you'd try your hardest to have fun."

Ralph crossed his arms. "Only because you threatened me!" He retorted. "I look so stupid."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You look like a sexy sailor," he replied with a wink. Ralph worked hard to fight off the blush creeping into his cheeks. After the island, Simon had truly become Ralph's best friend. He'd just barely managed to keep him alive that one horrible night, when they'd all lost themselves. But he'd managed to survive, and because of him so had Ralph.

"Besides," he went on, "you know Jack always throws the best parties. Anything could happen!"

Ralph didn't want to tell him, but that was at least ninety percent of his problem. He was still a little edgy in Jack's presence, and having everyone in disguise certainly wasn't going to help.

But Simon was already turning the doorknob, inviting them into the chaos. Ralph could hear pounding bass, a song he couldn't recognize. When he didn't move to enter the house, Simon took him by the hand with a giggle. Ralph had no choice but to follow.

Right away, Ralph felt overwhelmed. There were at least a hundred people, moving in sync to the pulsating music and sloshing their drinks onto the floor. Parties had never been his thing, but it was so hard to say no to Simon.

The song changed to a familiar, sultry woman. Simon's entire face lit up as he jumped up and down. "Lana Del Rey!" He cried. Ralph watched as he lost his best friend to the masses.

Once he was alone, Ralph's nerves started to set in. Where was Jack? The blonde knew he would feel so much better when he knew his old enemy's whereabouts. The thought had barely crossed his mind when a hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Ahh!" He screamed, spinning around. Ralph was met by the lifeless grey eyes of none other than Roger. The black haired boy smirked at Ralph's shock, crossing his arms over his chest "You shouldn't just sneak up on people," Ralph scolded.

Roger scoffed. Even after Ralph and Jack had made up, he never did like the guy. He didn't understand how Jack could, either; people like Ralph certainly didn't fit in their careless world. "It's Halloween," Roger replied. "That's actually kind of the point."

Ralph was in no mood for Roger. Not that he ever was, really, but he was already irritated as it was. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" Roger asked then, demanding Ralph's attention once again.

"I'm a Navy sailor," Ralph muttered. "It was Simon's idea." He trailed his green eyes over Roger's own costume, which was actually just his usual black shirt and jeans, along with some devil horns. "Clever."

Roger grinned, taking a lengthy sip of the drink Ralph hadn't noticed him holding. "I tried." For a moment, he looked lost in thought. "So where's Simon? I was hoping I might get lucky tonight."

Ralph didn't even try to hid the shock and disgust he was feeling. He really hoped that Simon had higher standards than that. "I don't know," he scowled. "But I'm sure he's got better things to do with his time than you." Even saying those words felt wrong.

The devil dressed as the devil gave a smirk that could only be described as, well, devilish. "Well, he sure didn't at the end of the summer party," Roger said. With a wink, he slithered away unto the crowd like the snake he was. Ralph paused to appreciate how fitting that costume really was.

Now that he was alone again, Ralph had no choice but to find Jack. He also really needed a drink, preferably a strong one to erase that little tidbit he'd just learned about his best friend.

XXX

Simon was having the time of his life. He was dancing with complete strangers, laughing and just enjoying being alive. he'd never quite forgotten his near-death experiences on the island, so he was especially aware of how fragile life was. He made a point of saying hello to everyone, and because of friendly nature, everybody knew who he was.

"Well," a low voice reached Simon's ear over all the other sounds. A shiver ran up the boy's spine as he felt a hot breath in the back of his neck. Spinning around, he found himself pinned under the intense gaze of Roger.

"Hi," he squeaked nervously. The black-haired boy was grinning rather deviously, which Simon found extremely fitting since he was wearing devil horns. Nevertheless, they hadn't seen each other since that unspeakable end of summer party; Simon felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Roger was looking good, and Simon was a little buzzed.

"An angel," Roger noted. "How fitting." They shifted at the same time, causing their hands to brush. Leaning in, Roger's lips pressed right up against that soft skin before Simon's ear. "Let me show you heaven."

Maybe he was a little too drunk. Or maybe he would always, always have a weakness for Roger and that gleam in his lifeless grey eyes. Whatever it was, the angel slipped his fingers into Roger's, and let the devil lead him upstairs.

XXX

Ralph found the hard liquor much sooner than he found Jack. In fact, after he found the alcohol, he ceased his quest for Jack altogether. Well, all that had been about six shots ago, and vodka had a funny way of making Ralph nostalgic.

He was standing alone on Jack's patio, watching the way the stars danced over the surface of the in-ground pool. It was making him quite dizzy, and also reminding him of that wasted summer on the island.

"Hey," a sudden voice broke through the reverberating silence. "It's cold out here."

Ralph didn't even have to turn around to know who was coming up behind him. Jack Merridew fell into place at his side, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"I'm not cold," Ralph slurred, very nearly losing his balance. Jack's hand flew out to steady the blonde. "Let's go swimming!"

Jack took a lengthy drag, ignoring the way Ralph kept stealing glances at him. "It's only forty degrees, Ralph," he replied. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," the other retorted. Their gazes locked for but a moment, and it was more than enough to completely render Jack motionless. Those pale green eyes had haunted him for all his days.

Ralph frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jack shook his head, took another drag. "No reason." His heart sank a little as the realization hit him that he would not be able to tell Ralph his feelings tonight. Not when the blonde was so intoxicated. No, he wanted Ralph to know just how serious he was, how much he meant it.

"Jack," Ralph murmured after a moment. His name fell like honey from the blonde's lips.

"Yes, Ralph?" Jack flicked the burnt-out butt of his cigarette away.

"I'm cold. And I think I'm drunk. And I think Simon is hooking up with Roger. So I'm kind of stranded here."

Jack couldn't help but smile, hating the surge of emotion he felt at Ralph's whining. "You're welcome to stay in my guest room," he offered. Not that he'd ever be able to sleep, not knowing that Ralph was only right down the hall.

Ralph almost stumbled again, ultimately falling against the redhead's side for support. "No," he frowned. "I don't think I want to sleep alone."

Jack bit his bottom lip softly, the yearning in the pit of his stomach growing unbearable deep. "What would you like me to do?"

Ralph looked up at the redhead with these wide eyes. "Will you sleep with me?" Less than a moment passed before Ralph began to blush. "I mean, I don't-"

"Shh," Jack pressed a finger to Ralph's ever-so soft lips. "I know what you mean. I'd be honored to look after you while you sleep."

Ralph grinned, drunkenly clinging to Jack's side. "You're sweet."

"You're drunk."

The blonde giggled. "Maybe. But you have changed a lot."

Maybe, Jack thought. Maybe they'd all changed. And maybe they'd wake up in the morning, tangled in each other and everything would be perfect. Or maybe not. Either way, Jack wasn't passing up the opportunity to find out.

XXX

When the sun broke the horizon over London, the rays shining off the waters of the Thames, the Merridew townhouse lay in the wake of decadence. Though many party-goers had left throughout the night, there were still countless bodies unconsciously strewn throughout the house. Remnants of the night were scattered everywhere.

Simon awoke gently, blinking to allow his eyes to adjust. Taking in his surroundings, he recalled that he was in Jack Merridew's guest room. Right. Last night had been the Halloween party.

Only, his costume was cast into a corner of the room, replaced with nothing but the comforter.

"Morning."

Simon jumped shooting up in bed, the covers falling back. pain shit through him in places he hadn't even realized he could hurt.

"Roger!" He gasped. The black-haired boy was hovering near the window, staring out at the city streets. " You…you stayed."

Roger spun around, expressionless. "Yeah." Poetry was certainly not his forte.

Simon was unable to control himself, grinning widely. "I didn't think you would." He knew he shouldn't be thinking too much of it, that Roger was emotionless and he shouldn't be getting attached. But this was the second time he'd been with him, and he couldn't help but hope.

Roger strolled over to the bed, taking Simon's chin in his hand. "How could I leave?" There was almost pain in the words. "How could I leave, when you were sprawled over me, whispering my name in your sleep?"

"You're not the only one who wants to be loved, Simon?"

The younger boy couldn't stop himself from throwing back the blankets and going to Roger. He pulled the other boy into his arms, their bare chests brushing softly. "Oh, Roger. Of course I love you."

Roger's body tensed for but a moment, before relaxing against Simon. "I…I think I love you too." As he said the words, he could feel their truth. And for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt happiness.

XXX

Somebody was trailing kisses over Jack's chest. What time was it? Light was trying to stab through his eyelids, so it had to be morning. Oh, yes, the morning after his Halloween party. But, he hadn't slept with anyone except-

His eyes flew open, adrenaline flooding through his body. And there he was, the beautiful blonde angel that was Ralph. He was still sleeping, rising and falling upon Jack's chest. What Jack had thought to be kisses was actually Ralph's steady, cool breaths.

There was a part of Jack that wanted nothing more than to wake Ralph and tell him just how he felt, that, oh god how he loved him. But he had never seen anything quite so peaceful, and he just couldn't bring himself to disturb that.

So, he slung an arm over Ralph's body, pulling him in tighter, and closed his eyes. All the while a smile was toying at his lips.

"I love you, Ralph," he said aloud, his voice breaking the careful silence.

In his arms, Ralph shifted a little. "I love you too, Jack."

END


End file.
